


Different Views

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Diamante, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's view of a fortune is not echoed by Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Views

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Fortune Challenge

Jewels  
Precious, Costly  
Glistening, Shining, Enthralling  
Crafted, Beguilers; Honest, Homely  
Affirming, Uplifting, Promising  
Simple, Natural  
Acorn


End file.
